Ginny's Story
by In Nome Scriptor
Summary: Harry Potter has just called off his relationship with girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, following the death of their headmaster. This story is told from Ginny's perspective through the seventh book right up until the final victory at the end of the Second War.
1. The Parting of the Ways

Ginny's Story

Chapter One: The Parting of the Ways

Harry Potter raised himself up miserably from his seat in the congregation and began to trudge slowly along the edge of the lake. Ginevra Weasley watched him go with a heavy heart. She truly wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him that he wasn't alone really but it saddened her to know that he could never accept her entreaty nor would he. Harry was her one true love. Ginny had known as much from the very moment they had first met when all the air seemed to have been sucked out of the kitchen at home in the Burrow when he had come to visit just prior to his second year at school; or perhaps she had fallen for the hero of her mother's stories when she was even younger than she was now. Either way, though they had officially been a couple for a matter of weeks really, Ginny clearly knew she could never be with anyone else but Harry Potter. He was already very different from any of the other boys she had gone out with: modest, diffident and remarkably unassuming he treated her with a due diligence and respect for her own person. He wasn't overly protective for he knew she got enough of that from her six brothers and parents and she treasured him all the more for it. She even owed him quite literally her life when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Could there be a more emphatic way to win over a girl's heart? If there was, she didn't know it. Now however their paths were to diverge for he was taking a route that he did not wish her to follow. Although they both knew she would gladly and unequivocally have accompanied him until the end if necessary, he was not prepared to allow any more people to willingly throw themselves in front of him in an attempt to shield him from Voldemort. One by one Harry had seen each of his protectors take the stand – his parents, Sirius and now Dumbledore – and perish so that he could live just that little bit longer and Ginny understood that her now ex-boyfriend could not allow it to continue. She loved him all the more for his noble self-sacrifice, but she ached to think of the loneliness of his journey. Their paths could never be joined again until after the war's end assuming, of course, that Harry survived. Ginny shook herself out of her reverie with a start at the horror of the possibility Harry may not make it. She chided herself for thinking like that. She longed to cry, but simply found the tears would not flow.

Suddenly realizing that she was now sat alone as the throng of mourners began to disperse in their different directions, she too decided to get up and find her family. It wouldn't do to sit and wallow with naught but sad thoughts for company. Harry (and Hermione too now that she thought about it) would be disappointed in her if they found her doing just that. Chancing one last glance back around the lake she found the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, storming angrily away from Harry as Ron and Hermione gingerly approached. At least he would be with them on his journey. Ginny was certain that they couldn't allow Harry to go it alone. She, by contrast, would have to be satisfied with the snatched few months when all her dreams were fulfilled with the boy she had long adored. She must return to leading her own life which involved, but did not include, the Boy who lived. She would fight the encroaching darkness in her own inimitable way, and thereby make her suitor proud. Ginny whipped her head around trailing her mane of long red hair behind her to stride purposefully towards her parents.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were looking suitably downcast for a funeral, but also seemingly resigned as if Dumbledore's death had not been so unexpected. Ginny supposed that it was merely that grief and loss were the inevitable oppressive sensations intangibly associated with wartime. Her father looked unusually tense, pointedly avoiding having to look at Percy, whilst her mother was being comforted by Bill. Molly threw an arm around her only daughter as she reached them and Ginny reciprocated. Her focus now had to be upon the people left behind while her friends, Harry and Hermione, with the youngest of her brothers, Ron, spearheaded the effort to overthrow the dark lord. There was unfortunately very little she could do directly to help that cherished trio, but she could ensure that everybody else continued the fight in support of what they were attempting to do. Whilst they were alive, there was still hope. Her dad had told her of Dumbledore's final words to the Order of the Phoenix: "Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him!" Ginny Weasley could honestly ascertain that she didn't have more faith placed in anyone else.

"Ginny. Anything wrong, dear?" Her mother enquired, obvious concern etched in her face.

Ginny seemed to realize that her whole demeanor must shimmer with solemnity, a noticeable contrast made all the more acute by the fact that Ginny Weasley was usually so cheerful, feisty and fiery.

"Wha'?" She jumped with a start out of her contemplative mood.

"Oh, sorry mum!" She added apologetically. "It must be the funeral affecting me more than I thought it would. How will the Order and Hogwarts cope after the loss of Professor Dumbledore?" She finished in a whisper.

Ginny had instantly decided that she wasn't quite ready to divulge what had passed between herself and Harry to her parents, but Mrs. Weasley squeezed her tighter for the sensitivity on display.

"I understand what you mean, dear. But we will continue to fight on until the end while there is still hope." She gave a fleeting glance over towards the knot of three friends now making their way back towards the castle with their arms tightly furled around one another. "That is what Albus Dumbledore would expect of us, and I can think of no better way by which to remember him. It will be his legacy to us!" She concluded defiantly.

"We'll stay here for tonight because your father has some business to attend to at the Ministry, and we shall head home tomorrow morning."

With those words of both defiance and comfort, Mrs. Weasley beckoned her children forward and together they turned back towards the sanctuary of Hogwarts School.


	2. Shoulders To Lean On

Ginny's Story

Chapter Two: Shoulders to Lean On

The sky outside the windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was darkening now as Ginny Weasley stood alone in the dormitory she had lived in over the past year. She was watching the sun slowly disappear beneath the horizon, deep in thought over the future. Concern was pulsing through her every sinew for the family and friends who were all targets now for the howling dogs of war, encircling, ready to pounce. Yet none were closer to her heart than the boy at the eye of the storm: her beloved and also her now ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. Fate and Destiny were intertwined in the uncertainty of wartime as well as being desperately difficult to read. If only she were any good at Divination, she thought ruefully. At least she'd be able to ascertain whether everything would be alright. Then distantly came the faint knocking on a door. Turning slowly for she was still in half a trance, she saw Hermione Granger standing in the doorway with a kindly expression composed across her beautiful face. The dormitory was otherwise empty but for the two of them.

"How are you, Ginny? Finished packing up everything? Your mum sent me up to check on you." Hermione broke the silence with a sympathetic smile.

Ginny's mind raced into overdrive at the expression of Hermione's features: did she know what had passed between her and Harry? Had she guessed how she would be feeling? With a wry smile, Ginny realized that this was Hermione Granger – the best and the most intelligent student, either of boy or girl, in her year - and it was perhaps best to assume that indeed she did know what had happened and understood exactly how Ginny would be feeling.

"Hi, Hermione!" She responded with deliberately forced cheeriness, "I finished packing up a while ago, and was just taking some quiet time up here. My room-mates have either gone home or are still at dinner. How are you? Sad day all round really, wasn't it?"

"I think I'm okay actually considering what's happened over the previous few days. It's just difficult to imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore, isn't it?" Hermione replied almost absent-mindedly because she was carefully observing Ginny through perceptive eyes as though she was expecting strange symptoms to manifest themselves. Ginny was forcefully reminded of how she had looked at Harry when they had first met up with him during the summer following the death of Sirius. Subtlety was never one of Hermione's most obvious traits; she was always straight to the point. Yet it was extraordinarily endearing because it enabled her to read any situation as well as anyone could and to respond appropriately. It made her the best advisor around. In this way, Ginny always felt as if she could talk to Hermione about anything and she'd understand. They acted for each other like the sisters neither of them ever had.

"I know what you mean. Mum says we should carry on as if nothing had changed and keep on fighting. She says that's what Dumbledore would have wanted and to keep on smiling as we do." The corners of her mouth twitched across her pale complexion.

"Well, I think your mum's right!" Hermione concurred. "She obviously doesn't want you to have to fret about the future. She was trying to reassure you."

"Hmmm…maybe." Ginny agreed abstractedly.

"But…" Hermione continued shrewdly.

"But what?" Ginny queried, frowning at her friend.

"But you don't think it worked, do you?" Hermione stated boldly in a businesslike tone.

There it was: a further example of the perceptive, observant and perpetually correct Hermione.

"Well, no." Ginny answered simply before hastily adding, "But I know she meant well and I think I took on board what she was getting at."

"I'm sure you did," Hermione replied kindly.

There followed a brief pause in the conversation as though Hermione were steeling herself for the resumption. She began for the first time to lead the direction in which their heart-to-heart was going:

"Harry broke up with you, didn't he?"

Ginny was momentarily taken aback at just how bluntly Hermione had phrased this bit of news, particularly as it had happened so recently.

"What? Oh, sorry. Er…yeah. Yeah he did! How did you know?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she flicked a smile, "Please Ginny. A girl can tell these things, particularly when you spend as much time around Harry as I do."

Ginny returned a wistful grin, "fair point!"

"He looked thoroughly miserable when Ron and I joined him beside the lake earlier today. At first I just considered it the grief brought on by the funeral – you know how close Harry was to Professor Dumbledore, as close as any student could be – but there was something less discernible in Harry's mood out there. A terrible burden of grief, it's true; and yet also a quietly determined resolve to focus exclusively upon what he has to do now. It was as if he had decided that Professor Dumbledore's death would be the last time Voldemort murders anyone else to try and get to him. Voldemort wants Harry because the dark lord sees him as his greatest threat; and Harry wants this finished once and for all so that they stop hurting the people he loves. So, obviously he'd care more about your safety than for his own personal happiness at the moment. Anyway, how are you feeling?" Hermione concluded with gentle concern in her tone.

"Wow! You've really studied the situation, haven't you? You really know him, don't you?" Ginny stared, bewildered and impressed.

"Well, don't forget I have spent most of the last six years in his company. I expect he understands a fair few things about me too." Hermione punctuated her deductions unashamedly with her trademark clear-headedness.

"Should I be worried?" Ginny asked wryly, "do I have a rival for Harry's affections?"

"Oh, I shouldn't think so, Ginny. Harry needs you in his life. You give him reason to hope, to live and keep on fighting for that final victory. Though you may not be together any more, he takes you with him in his heart burning as a talisman against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It personalizes the struggle for him, you are that something indescribably wonderful which will make the eventual victory all the sweeter. You enrich his world so much transporting him to a place that isn't tainted by Voldemort or the wider struggle against the Dark Arts. Wait for him, won't you?"

Ginny's eyes became glazed with tears. She meant to speak, but found the words caught in her throat where a lump had risen unbidden. She merely managed to mouth a watery 'thank-you.'

"Oh no!" Hermione squealed, "I didn't mean to make you cry, Ginny!" Hermione ran forwards and hugged her dearest girl-friend warmly.

Gradually regaining her composure, Ginny wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

"I'm okay, Hermione." She sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "No really, I'm fine. I think I always knew it would come to this. I just didn't want to admit that it would happen, not after the last few weeks which had been so blissful and complete. Harry described it succinctly: 'like something out of somebody else's life.' Silly, isn't it? Even selfish? It hurts to think how lonely he must feel now. To wish for something so much, but to have it denied because of the threat of war or the fear of death. Yet I stopped short of holding him back, because I knew he had to end it all or at the very least try. Whether he likes it or not, Harry Potter will be hunted until either Lord Voldemort finishes what he couldn't sixteen years ago or Harry saves us all. He's been marked until the finale, hasn't he? It's so very unfair, but I knew he had to go. I only hope he succeeds for his and all our sakes."

Both girls were weeping silently now. A few minutes passed as they supported one another.

"An admirably mature outlook of events." Hermione paid the compliment with deep affection. "Harry would be so proud to hear you say those things, but he wouldn't expect anything less from you. There is still a future for you two if you wish it. Hold on to that thought when we're gone!"

She desperately wanted to leave Ginny in a shower of optimism and hope for the future. Hermione was acutely aware that Ginevra must be hurting, though she greatly revered the strength of character which meant she barely showed it in either words or deeds. Fortunately, Ginny began digesting all that she had heard. It was becoming second nature to move in and out of a contemplative state. Hermione meanwhile watched her earnestly.

"Look after him and each other, won't you?" Ginny whispered, barely audible, all of a sudden.

"Always." Hermione replied simply with such tenderness in her voice.

Upon that note, Hermione Granger moved back round to beside her friend. She took Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. After a few moments, she moved silently from the dormitory leaving Ginny alone to ruminate over all that had passed between them.

By now the sun had disappeared and night covered the surrounding hills and valleys. The darkness was not unpleasant for tonight was clear and the stars sparkled like jewels in the sky whilst a sixteen-year old girl, youngest of seven, lay gently down upon her bed with sadness and resignation swelling her heart.

Ginny Weasley's sleep went unbroken that night but her dreams were disturbed so that by the following morning, she felt decidedly unrested. The Hogwarts Express was to leave for London immediately after breakfast in the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were to accompany Harry back to King's Cross and to the Dursleys one last time. Her mum and dad would meet Ron at the station later. Ginny, however, was to side-along apparate with her mother back home. Ron had special dispensation to travel with Harry as a prefect and his best friend so that he wouldn't feel alone on the journey. Hermione would then stay with her parents for a few days before rejoining the Weasleys at the Burrow. It was amazing, Ginny thought, how many snippets of conversation you'd hear from others when you truly listened and said nothing. Though she may not be speaking as much as she usually did, you'd hardly notice any real difference to Ginny's mood. She had determined from the night before that she would not wallow in self-pity or despair, but focus resolutely upon hope and remain indomitably chipper. Only that would be the attitude expected of one who is beloved to Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world. Although she had to tread carefully that she didn't overdo it for that would arouse suspicion and concern that she was really hiding her true feelings. Yet Ginny had gamely accepted that Harry could never embark upon a new path with her until he had concluded his life fighting Voldemort. It was how it had to be.

At eight o'clock that morning, Ginny trundled casually down to the entrance hall with her trunk and luggage for the return home. It would be good to be back in the reassuringly familiar setting of home. The world felt as if it had been turned upside-down since Dumbledore's death. She reveled in magicking her baggage downstairs for it would be afterall the final opportunity she would have to use her wand until the following school year. She immediately located her mother, who had been eagerly scanning the crowd for her distinctive locks. Molly Weasley instantly waved manically upon catching sight of her,

"Ah, there you are Ginny! All packed…good, good!" She sighed in relief and with a wave of her wand, all her childrens' luggage had disappeared back to the Burrow.

"Morning, mum!" Ginny said happily.

"Well, let's grab a bite in the Great Hall before we set off and you can say goodbye to everyone. Best travel on a full stomach!" Mrs. Weasley uttered brightly.

Everybody ate hungrily considering barely anybody had eaten on the day of the funeral. There was a definite end-of-term feeling among the students with farewells and promises made to keep in touch. Ginny found herself at the centre of a tight knot of fifth-years and even younger students who all wanted to wish her well. She'd never realized just how popular she was! She didn't mind, at least, as it took her mind away from the three friends, who were hardly to be seen.

Later that morning, Ginny Weasley was resettling herself back into her bedroom at the Burrow. She gazed around happily at the brightly-coloured walls and her giant poster of Gwenog Jones (captain of the all-witch Holyhead Harpies) and thought that, though it may be small, it was still cosy and all hers. Placing books on shelves and folding her clothes neatly in drawers, she was spending much more time unpacking than she usually would have done. After being inundated with people at breakfast, she found that she was quite happy to be alone again. Her musings however were not just confined to Harry this time, but to the rest of her family and the Order of the Phoenix too. She was the only under-age member of her family left, someone of whom all her brothers and parents had been really protective. Something that was likely to be accentuated now that the war was in full swing. She didn't like the idea at all of everyone she loved off fighting while they allowed her to remain safe. Her oldest brother, Bill, had already been savagely attacked; and Ron had survived a poisoning. It was touching that they should care so much for her, but she felt frustrated and annoyed that they wouldn't let her stand with them as an equal in battle. She was virtually seventeen now anyway, she pondered over heatedly. Besides, she owed Tom Marvolo Riddle for ruining her first year at Hogwarts. Yet she wasn't keen to pour even more oil upon troubled waters meaning that she would have to press the subject gently with her parents if it came up.

Suddenly an unexpected knock resonated upon her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ginny beckoned, frowning at the unanticipated arrival,

"Oh, it's you!" Ginny gasped in surprise.

"Now, is that any way to greet your favourite brother?!" Ron replied in mock outrage.

"Who says you're my favourite?" Ginny retorted, half-amused.

"Well, why not? You're my favourite sister!" Ron answered back.

"Ron, I'm your only sister!" Ginny giggled in return.

"Same difference really!" Ron smiled a wry grin. "Anyway, fancy a game of chess, Ginny? Mum's sent up sandwiches for us. She thinks you're looking a bit peaky!" He finished suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"What for, Ron? You know I've never beaten you at that game. Why should now be any different?" Ginny was eyeing her brother suspiciously as though she were trying to attest his true motives.

"I know, but I still like the satisfaction of winning!" Ron answered innocently. "Besides, it might be one of the last chances we get. Indulge me!"

"Oh, alright" Ginny shrugged in defeat of her argument.

Some quality time spent with the brother she had always been closest to would be a good memory to have to look back upon in the months ahead. Before either of them knew it, they were both sitting beside the chess-board underneath a window through which the sun was beaming with a tall pile of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice next to them. Ron had already collected one of Ginny's pawns and a bishop. She was about to swoop for one of Ron's pawns when he dropped the bombshell coyly but still affirmed boldly:

"Hermione tells me Harry broke up with you. Is it true?"

Ginny froze with a hand clinging to the pawn. The real motives of Ron coming to her room were now apparent. Tact and delicacy were never strengths of her youngest brother, but did he still have to declare his intentions so boldly? Yet, Ginny considered for a moment with the hint of a smile, maybe Ron and Hermione were well-suited for each other afterall. She reflected for a moment choosing her words carefully before deciding to take the offensive:

"She shouldn't have done that! I told her in confidence and she said she wouldn't say anything!"

"Don't blame Hermione, Ginny!" Ron answered apologetically. "She only told me to stop me blundering in and putting my foot in it. So, is it true?"

Ginny was mollified slightly by the self-deprecating instance of humour.

"Hmm, yeah. It's true."

She answered so quietly that Ron barely heard her. As though by mumbling her answer, she wouldn't have to admit it totally to herself. Then Ron spoke up again taking charge of the conversation (just like Hermione had done the previous night):

"Well, I thought he would." Ron said, slightly disappointed for his sister. "But I wouldn't have expected anything else from him. While Harry's a target, there's just no way you could be together. Not if he truly loves you."

Startled, Ginny regained her voice: "that's really insightful for you, Ron!"

Blushing a bit, Ron replied: "well, I've learnt a thing or two hanging round with Hermione."

"I bet you have!" Ginny giggled slyly.

"Oi!" Ron countered with a smirk. "Anyway, don't you see? Harry put your own safety ahead of his own happiness. What would you expect him to do if he genuinely loves you? At least we know his true feelings for you and that he's not going to mess you around."

"Yeah, I suppose but…" Ginny's voice trailed away.

"But it hurts," Ron picked up the thread of conversation. "Of course it does! It's your way of knowing you feel the same way."

"Maybe, but it's not just that!" Ginny replied only half-convinced.

"You're worried how lonely Harry will be as he heads off to fight the war. Ginny, why else do you think Hermione and I are going too? We're not just going to abandon Harry to his fate. He'll be with us every step of the way!" He concluded by placing a consoling hand on her arm.

Ginny looked up into her brother's face, grinning widely: "when did you become so wise and perceptive all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean 'all of a sudden'? I've always been this way. Maybe it's taken a little longer to be noticed, that's all!" Ron returned the smile.

Then Ginny resumed the attack to get some answers.

"So, why can't I fight? Our whole family and friends are in the Order and I bet they all realize the depth of the danger they are in. I don't know which is worse: fighting in a deadly battle against an enemy with no conscience or waiting and watching everyone you love risk their own necks in a vain hope of victory. So, why not let me fight? One more wand for the cause can't hurt." Ginny retorted so forcefully and with a defiance that made Ron take a few steps backwards. Yet when he answered, it was with sympathy.

"I'm sure you would fight and well too," Ron added kindly. "But you're under-age! No-one in the Order is under seventeen, it just wouldn't be right. Besides, how do you think Mum and Dad would feel risking the loss of their only daughter?"

"But they've also got five sons off fighting. Don't make me out to be more important than you! It won't wash!" Ginny snapped fiercely.

"I'm not necessarily, but you've already been targeted once by Voldemort. There's nothing to be gained from risking you again." Ginny had to admire how Ron was maintaining his composure under the ferocity of her gaze, and she softened at those words. "The rest of us know what's at stake, and we can't just sit idly by. Sometimes you have to think about more than just yourself. We're one of the biggest blood-traitor families bound to be a target for the Death Eaters. You can help in other ways." Ron finished consoling.

After a few minutes to pause and take stock, Ginny started up again:

"Look after yourselves…when you're away! I'll be thinking of you."

"I know." Ron answered simply. "And me…you."

Then they embraced warmly as though it might be the last thing they may ever do. It had been good to clear the air with Ron. He had grown up so much in recent months and had become incredibly philosophical in his outlook.

"Hermione's a good influence on you!" Ginny added slyly.

"Glad you think so. I say so too." Ron replied happily.

Ron's entire body slackened at the mere mention of Hermione's name and his features softened. It was such a subtle and natural shift he thought Ginny wouldn't have noticed, but she did. Then daringly Ginny continued:

"You like her, don't you Ron?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Ron told her quite innocently. "But certainly I do. We are best friends!"

"Oh, don't give me that, Ronald Weasley." Ginny scolded him impatiently. "You know what I mean. The important thing to ask is whether she feels the same way." She pressed on quite brazenly.

"Well, I won't deny we have bonded a lot over the years – perhaps irrevocably and irreversibly so - as we've assisted Harry. Nobody else will know what that's been like and it's something we will always have shared together. There probably is something more than friendship between us, but as to what that is I don't think even I know at the moment," Ron ended in a flourish. He hadn't felt embarrassed as he discussed his relationship with Hermione to his younger sister, but instead felt proud and even taller than his already lanky frame.

"I'm happy for you, big brother!" This time Ginny did beam with all sincerity and hugged him tightly round his waist. "Hermione's an excellent choice and a really welcome addition to the family."

"But, what about Harry? How's he taken it?"

"What about him? I reckon Harry suspects something, but he's always going to be around. He enriches both our lives in a way only Harry Potter can, and we would never be the same without him close by. He's like family! Besides, he's principally responsible for getting us together just like Hermione had a hand in getting you and Harry together." Ron suggested knowingly.

"What?" Ginny interrupted, confused. "I don't know what you mean!"

"Of course you do!" Ron continued seeing through the charade, "How about all those times Hermione pushed you in the right direction advising you to forget about Harry, date other people and be yourself more. You must have seen how happy Hermione looked after you and Harry kissed in the common room earlier this year. Her advice came good in the end!"

"Yeah, well. I suppose there is that." Ginny conceded before hastily adding in a worried tone, "you'll keep everything I've said today between us, won't you? I'd rather not let the rest of the family know just yet and I promise I won't leak any of your secrets to them either. Let's just be discreet!"

"Of course! Discretion is my middle name. You have my word!"

"Funny, I thought it was Billius!" Ginny teased playfully.

"Hey! That's not fair. You know what I think of that name."

Ron fought back in good-humour. The rest of the afternoon passed amicably enough between the two of them. Ron won the game of chess (again!) before they took the lunch tray back down to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Evening was drawing in by the time Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were too exhausted to practice any more Quidditch in the yard. Ron kept goal whilst Ginny tried to score against him and for that one afternoon, the onset of war, grief and tragedy seemed to remain far away from the gardens of the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole.

7


	3. The Burrow HQ

Ginny Weasley could affirm honestly she had always had a happy childhood growing up at the Burrow. Though money had always been stretched to the limit, the Weasleys were a tight-knit family who always looked out for one another. The rolling hills, the abundance of fresh clean air and Molly Weasley's sumptuous banquets were the ideal ingredients for contentment. This family was a perfect example of the fact that you didn't need money to make you happy. Afterall, Ginny surmised prudently, you could be rich and be as dysfunctional as the Malfoys with their greed and lust for power and influence. Perhaps Ginny's impressions as she remembered them were far too idyllic as her parents trudged through many hardships, but she loved them all the more for not letting it show and impinge upon the bliss of her childhood. Then, as if to complete this panorama of joy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger showed up just before her first year at Hogwarts. Even though their family was arguably already large enough, these two seemed to fit seamlessly within the group. Both were strangers to the wizarding world, who knew of nobody magical but, through Ron, they had found a home and a place to belong. In Hermione, Ginny found a sister she had often craved. In Harry arrived the hero of her mother's stories. Looking back, Ginny wondered if this may have been the Weasleys' finest hour.

Now, however, there came the critical test for their home at the Burrow. The Order of the Phoenix had suffered a devastating loss – the death of their leader, their chairman and their founder Albus Dumbledore at the hands of one who they thought of as a friend – and they needed a new base of operations to regain the initiative. Following Dumbledore's death, each member of the organization had in turn become the secretkeeper of Grimmauld Place (which included Severus Snape). This greatly diluted the protection of the Fidelius Charm. So, naturally Ginny's dad Arthur Weasley offered the Burrow as the next best alternative. Afterall, if Harry Potter was going to stay with the family, the house was going to be afforded the best possible protection and it made sense to take advantage of that. It meant some mild inconvenience to the inhabitants of the house, but nothing that bothered Ginevra Weasley too much. It merely invoked that she couldn't venture out alone any more or fly on her broomstick around the gardens and she had to be careful not to walk in upon an impromptu meeting (or Mrs. Weasley would shoo her away). Yet perhaps the greatest aggravation caused by the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix was that it heightened her sense of isolation and estrangement from everything that was going on. She tried determinedly not to let it show, but the frustration of not being included was tiresome. Fred, George and Ron did their best to keep her informed but she could sometimes tell if they were holding something back. Tonks and later Hermione would do their best to make sure she wasn't forgotten either. Tonks would often greet Ginny with a different-shaped nose every time they met each other. However, with all that said, life at the Burrow had never been more interesting. People were coming and going at all hours; flocks of owls kept arriving; whispered discussions taking place…it was impossible to remain ignorant of everything.

Then, after a number of days, Ginny started hearing Harry's name crop up with increasing regularity. Obviously he was never far from anyone's thoughts, but Ginny rather guessed that they were all planning something which involved him. She grabbed the extendable ears regularly and she tried to make out what they were saying. The concentration and tension welling inside her stomach had never been so acute.

"Potter…relatives…apparition…Thicknesse…disguises," the muffled excerpts of truncated discussions.

For several days Ginny Weasley tip-toed round the Burrow in a heightened state of alertness with one thing etched on her mind, or rather, one person: Harry Potter. The edginess and angst of the situation was corrosive. Eventually, Ginny could stand it no longer and had to corner Hermione one afternoon as she was coming out of a meeting.

"Hermione," she whispered uncertainly, "can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure." There was a knowing look in her eye as she answered.

The two of them walked together up to Ginny's bedroom, which both of them were sharing until the wedding.

"Can you fill me in on what's going on? What you're planning? It involves Harry, doesn't it? And it's killing me not knowing," she started the line of questioning.

"How much do you already know?" Hermione enquired directly.

This immediately surprised Ginny. She had anticipated evasion, caution and outright reluctance.

"Well, I know you've got a plan to take Harry somewhere and it involves disguises. Am I getting warm?" Ginny wondered furtively.

"That's about the gist of it!" Hermione replied shortly. "We have to find a way to get Harry here safely, and it's proving desperately tricky too. You see, the ministry has gone over and they've made it illegal to connect that house to the Floo Network, apparate to and from Privet Drive and generally use magic anywhere in the vicinity without detection. The charm protecting Harry at his aunt and uncle's will break when he either turns seventeen or when he can no longer call that house 'home'. The Death Eaters will be expected to try and take advantage and get at Harry at the earliest opportunity. The one advantage we have is the element of surprise: they don't exactly know when we'll be collecting Harry to bring him here. We reckon they would assume 31 July…"

"Harry's birthday," Ginny interrupted briefly.

"…so we have to make sure we catch them off-guard." Hermione concluded breathlessly because discussing the plan had proved unsettling to her as each revelation produced another apparent flaw where something could so easily go wrong. Ginny was wide-eyed at the fraught nature of the plan too.

"So, how are you going to do it? How are you going to fetch him?" Ginny submitted this enquiry with some trepidation as though she realized what was at stake.

"Well, they're still trying to figure out the finer details. But the most popular suggestion has actually come from Mundungus Fletcher involving seven decoy Harry Potters, each flying through the air. Each of us will have a different safe-house to target as a destination where a Portkey will ferry us back here. Poor Harry must feel like a sitting duck!" Hermione ended on a rueful note.

"Do you think it will work?" Ginny wanted an opinion as to the viability of the plan.

"It's got too really. It all hinges on them not knowing when we will be transferring Harry, but still I can't say I'm not worried. It's a big gamble to take to put all our eggs in one basket, but one worth taking if Harry gets here safely."

Hermione was struggling to sound positive, but Ginny just put this down to nerves.

"I suppose it will all boil down to surprising them that they won't know when we are transferring Harry. It will be extraordinary misfortune should they find out!" She must have understood the uncertainty in her voice, and sought to finish on a reassuring and almost confident note.

When the day of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's dawned, the frisson of nervous energy and excitement was palpable throughout the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley nearly burned the bacon at breakfast. Mad-Eye was taking charge as he double checked everything on his inventory – including quantifiable amounts of Polyjuice Potion – whilst constantly making sure Mundungus didn't run out on them. Hagrid roared up on his motorcycle with a couple of thestrals for transport. Mr. Weasley gathered up spare clothing for the decoy Harrys. The plan looked watertight in Ginny's opinion, just (as Hermione had warned) as long as the Death Eaters didn't know the timing of the plan. Fortunately the day was bright and flying conditions looked good, that was something to be grateful for at least. In Dumbledore's absence, Mad-Eye had assumed leadership responsibilities and he was clarifying all the details of their flight, including who to expect back and when with Mrs. Weasley. The anticipation hung thickly in the air.

If Ginny could remember sitting through a longer day, she could not really verify. Well, okay, that's not strictly true. The situation was eerily similar to the terror and angst of those few hours spent in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when the Weasley siblings awaited news of how their father was recovering from St. Mungo's. A feeling compounded by the helplessness she felt. She had been willing to travel with them, but she couldn't be sure how much of a hindrance it would be not being able to perform magic even if both her parents had not over-ridden her decision. Her role was therefore confined to easing the tension her mother felt as they waited and convincing each other that the plan would not fail. Nevertheless, in the absence of so many crucial members of the Order and most of the Weasley family, there was no alternative but to trust to hope. Neither of them could help glancing at the yard every couple of minutes for the pulsing blue light of the Portkey that would signify the riders' safe return. However, when the expected arrivals did not appear with their Portkeys, it was the first sign that something was wrong. The two Weasley women exchanged nervous looks. Ginny raked the surrounding bushes for a glint of red hair every couple of minutes, a comforting sign that one of her brothers had returned. Ron and Tonks should have been back first (they didn't have so far to travel), but as Ginny continued to peer frantically through the kitchen window at the darkening yard, the third of the Portkeys came back and this time with travelers. The girl's heart leapt with relief to see Harry with Hagrid. She knew instantly that it was the real Harry, because nobody could replicate that unique emerald green gaze. That, and the fact she knew him to be traveling with Hagrid. Yet they brought with them the tiding of ill news, which only seemed to deepen Mrs. Weasley's anxiety comparable only to Harry's squirming uneasiness. Ginny could tell he felt it was his entire fault for consenting to the plan, which of course was madness. He desperately wanted to reach out and apologize to her mum, to make her understand he was sorry for causing her such duress. Ginny knew he felt responsible for putting them all in danger, and was desperate to comfort him now. Words were not needed. There simply passed a look of grim understanding between the two when they gazed distractedly in to each other's eyes. Ginny tried to put a lot of unsaid things in to her gaze, but did not want to linger too long in case Harry inadvertently struggled to hold his resolution. She felt it was despicable to see the anguish Voldemort was causing all the people Ginny Weasley loved, but most especially the wretched guilt her beloved clearly showed for putting them all at risk as the primary target of the Dark Lord Voldemort. All reactions were made so much more acute by the death of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the consummate survivor and the hardiest of all Aurors. Mad-Eye's passing made them all feel decidedly less safe and increasingly vulnerable, especially coming so soon after the loss of the imperious Albus Dumbledore. No-one felt the loss more jarringly than Harry because it merely compounded to the burden of responsibility he felt for putting them all in danger. He knew that they of all people would reproach him if he tried to lay any portion of blame at his door, but Harry still felt the need to apologize. Ginny's heart weighed heavily that night.

The ensuing couple of weeks at the Burrow fore-shadowed the wedding of Ginny's oldest brother, Bill, to his fiancée, Fleur Delacour. Ginny's mum kept them all so busy with preparations that they hardly had any time to themselves. Even Ron, Harry and Hermione had to make do with snatched moments hither and dither. Ginny took it all in her stride for it kept her distracted from other things. It was no small feat exhibiting these kinds of resilient patience with the whole affair because - between her mum's constant fretting about the whole occasion and the bride's incessant lofty demands – nerves were starting to fray and resentment enveloping the household. She found it quite easy to be perfectly cordial and conversational though with her ex-boyfriend, but had no desire to make his decision any harder than she knew it already had been. She could never have forgiven herself and, more importantly, neither should Harry. It would have been both selfish and unfair! Afterall, everyone had been forced to make sacrifices for the war and why should she be any different. In any case, if all went accordingly, their time would come and Harry Potter was definitely worth the wait. A positive attitude was the best way to cope with the unfulfilled promise of a loving relationship. Yet Ginny dared to make an exception to her own disciplined rule upon the blessed date of his birthday: 31 July. It was the first time she had purposefully beckoned Harry to come and meet her privately since he had arrived at the Burrow for the summer. She would not have done so, but as the day dawned Ginny had made up her mind to give him something special; a token of her appreciation and esteem for him to remember her by as he departed wherever he was going. She wanted him to realize that she was always thinking about him and furthermore was willing to wait for him. In short, she was still his girl!

From the moment they locked their lips together, all conscious thought ceased. Harry was the only person who mattered in her room, in her world. The sun blazed even brighter and even hotter. Ginny was transported back to the previous school year when she had spent secluded afternoons in isolated moments of pure unadulterated happiness with her hero. It could have lasted hours as far as she was concerned, but lamentably it did not. The moment was lost as quickly as it had come. The light of the sun dimmed and the heat in the room leaked out. Ron had burst abruptly into their shared joy. Hermione couldn't restrain him this time. He tried to pass it off as an accident, but Ginny could see right through the pretense. Ginny thought she knew why Ron had interrupted: he didn't want Harry to further toy with her feelings for him. But it had been her who initiated their meeting, and Ginny was certain that she had been in complete control of the situation. Ron's intervention under the guise of being protective was not necessary here! Nevertheless, despite how bitter and angry she may have felt towards Ron Weasley at that instant, she had no real desire to argue with him. Not after how agreeable and understanding he had been to her previously.

That night, two girls lay awake in bed. Hermione Granger whispered through the darkness,

"I'm sorry about Ron, Ginny!" She gestured furtively.

"Oh it's not your fault, Hermione. I only wish Ron would have more faith in Harry's intentions. I knew what I was doing, and Harry has never messed me about. He's been remarkably honest and open with me."

"I know." Hermione replied sympathetically. "Harry mentioned you understood."

"I do. You've all helped to soften the blow of my disappointment, but I always realized it would come down to this." Ginny motioned sadly.

"You know you have a very wise head upon those young shoulders of yours." Hermione soothed.

Smiling weakly, Ginny turned over in her bed. She had conveyed her message to the boy of her dreams, and she drifted slowly off to sleep willfully hoping that he took it with him along his lonely road.

4


End file.
